I'll always love you
by Kaelas
Summary: Legolas feels lonely. Aragorn surprises him, in his room.


Yayyyy!!!! I made my first LOTR story. Hope y'all like. Also, if you don't like slash, you've gone in the wrong story.  
  
I'll always love you  
  
Legolas walked up the stairs slowly and sadly. In his heart, he felt empty. Wherever he looked, he would see the one he loved. Aragorn. Legolas loved him since he first saw him. How he looked and all. But he could never be with him because Aragorn was with Arwen. Also, he would never love him back. How Legolas wanted to hold him.  
  
He's eyes started to water. He wiped them away with his arm quickly. He didn't want anyone to see him, being the Prince of Mirkwood and all, it would be weird for them. So he ran to his room quickly as he could. When he got to his room, he had so much in his mind that he didn't notice that someone else was in the room with him. He was in the shadows watching him. Legolas laid down quietly and quickly on his bed and started to cry his heart out.  
This site hurt broke his heart. Seeing Legolas in so much like this hurt him. He just wanted to hold Legolas and rock him, telling him everything would be all right. That he would always be there for him. Also to tell him that he loves him, and always would. But all he could do is watch his loved one cry his gentle little heart out till he goes to sleep. Being helpless to help take the pain away. Legolas probably wouldn't love him anyways. He's a guy. It would be weird.  
  
* * * *  
  
Legolas was dreaming of the most wonderful dream ever. He was with alone with Aragorn. The one he loved.Those beautiful eyes, his silky dark brown hair, his beautiful body. He had it all. The first thing that happened, he was in his room alone. Then suddenly Aragorn came in his room. He confessed that he had always loved him, and always would. Then a little after, they were in bed together where Aragorn only cared for him. Where nobody bothered him, like those women whose always after him. It was only the two of them. Legolas loved being alone with Aragorn.....  
  
"BANG" * * * *  
  
" He looks like an angel when his sleeping. If only I could be in that bed with him." He said looking at Legolas while he was sleeping silently and beautifully. He decided that he should go. Arwen would ask where he was all afternoon. He turned around, not watching where he was going. "BANG" He had knocked a chair over. He looked at Legolas. He was waking up. He suddenly froze stiff.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, hoping it wasn't one of those elven women trying to cheer him up. All he would is chase them away, tell them to leave him alone. He got up to find someone that he would have never suspected to be in his room. It was Aragorn.  
  
" Wha, what are you doing h, here Aragorn?" Legolas started to get really red. He hoped Aragorn wouldn't notice. He always had felt weird when he was alone with him.  
  
I can't stand it when he looks at me like that. It makes my heart melt. Aragorn was thinking and forgot that Legolas had asked him a question. So they were staring at each other for awhile. Each feeling weird, in the same room together. They didn't know what to say or to even move.  
  
" Uh well, you see, I was in here.... to see you." Aragorn struggled to get out.  
  
" Why did you want to see me?" Legolas asked with a little curiosity. Aragorn was starting to sweat. He didn't know how to say that he just wanted to see his beautiful angel face, and to confess his feelings. He was gonna lie to Legolas.  
  
" I wanted to see you cause, uh.... I was wondering where you were today." Aragorn lied, hoping that it was gonna work.  
  
" Oh..." Legolas mumbled sadly. They were quiet for about a minute. They didn't look at each other. Aragorn couldn't take it anymore.  
  
" I mean.... I was checking to see if you were okay. You looked a little down today" Aragorn said quickly.  
  
" I'm okay" Legolas replied.  
  
" You sure? Your eyes seem a little...puffy. Were crying?" Aragorn asked walking towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas denied," I wasn't crying! I must have rubbed my eyes too hard when I woke up."  
  
Aragorn was standing in front of Legolas. He then remembered what he was going to do. He was going to tell how he felt. He turned around.  
  
" Legolas? I have a confession to make. I exactly came here because.... the truth is that I came here because.... I wanted to tell you something important..." Aragorn broke off. Legolas's heart was beating fast.  
  
" What is it?" Aragorn was afraid with what Legolas might say.  
  
" I wanted to say... Legolas" Aragorn turned to him," I... I love you Legolas... I always have. Since the first time I seen and met you..." Aragorn turned away," But I"ll understand if you don't l...feel the same way about me.... I'm going to go now..." Aragorn started to walk out of Legolas's room.  
  
Legolas looked down and whispered, " I love you too..." When he looked up Aragorn was gone. Legolas got up quickly and ran out of the room. He looked for Aragorn. When he seen him, he started to run that way as fast as he could. He wasn't going to lose the one he loved.  
  
" Aragorn!!!! Wait!!!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn stopped. He turned around.  
  
" Aragorn, I love you too. I always have too. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you cause you're with Arwen and all. Also mmmm...."  
  
Aragorn put his lips against Legolas's. They were kissing for about a minute, then they parted. They looked in each other 's eyes.  
  
" I'll always love you" Aragorn whispered.  
  
" Me too." Legolas smiled.  
  
Then they kissed again. They then went back to Legolas's room, slowly laying on his bed, kissing.  
  
Please review. ^_^ I hope you liked the story too. 


End file.
